


The Solo Kid

by missporgy



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missporgy/pseuds/missporgy
Summary: It was the big Resistance Party after the victory at the Battle of Exegol.Nobody notices Rey sitting by herself in a corner. Except Lando.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 170





	The Solo Kid

_The sounds of celebration were all around her._

The rebels passed around drinks and a months worth of rations were laid out on the table. Poe was in a corner with a guitar leading a ragtag group in some sort of drunk raunchy song. Another group was huddled around C3PO , listening to tales from the time of the Clone Wars- battles, heroes, romances of a long ago time. Zorri, Jannah, Finn and Rose were around the fire, trading stories of their exploits in the battle of Exegol. 

Exegol. 

Rey was watching all of this from a quiet corner, happy for her friends. She was. She really was. 

Why does she feel so awful though.

\----

“Why aren’t you joining in, kid?” Lando sat down beside her.

“Lando! I haven't had a chance to thank you, for what you’ve done. You’ve saved the Resistance, and the Galaxy” her words felt empty to her but she hopes Lando didn’t notice.

“Me? Oh no that wasn’t me. All of them came for Leia. Those communicators in Crait were ancient” Lando chuckled “by the time the allies were mobilized you have all escaped. Thanks to you. And to Luke”

Rey smiled. Master Luke’s last stand. Against.. Kylo Ren.

“And you - you faced Palpatine alone! If it wasn’t for you..well we’d all be lying dead in our ships. No, thank YOU, Rey.”

Rey stared out, no longer smiling.

“Hey, kid. Is everything -“

“I _wasn’t_ alone.”

Lando cocked his head to the right. Ahh. SOLO. The boy made it. He smiled.

——

Lando was getting ready to go to battle.

It’s been a long time. He really thought his flying days were over. Until he saw HER again. The Falcon.

“Chewie..” he said, as he stepped into the Falcon for the first time in a long, long time. “..We’re home”

It was more than a ship. It was beautiful in it’s heyday and still beautiful now. It was a war hero many times over. It was L3-37. He smiled. He loved that droid and now her heart was in that ship. 

It was also Han. Han. His dear friend. That man’s heart was strong and he tries to be tough - Lando chuckled - but he’s a real softie. He misses him so much. He wishes he was here, in this last battle. Lando and Han, on one last adventure. Maybe with his sweet sparky Leia too. Han, Leia and Lando on one last adventure. His heart hurt, yearning to see them. 

And then, suddenly, there they were. 

—-

A figure appeared on his doorway, standing just like the way Han stood - cocky and unbothered. His hair was pure Leia - dark, soft and shiny. His face, a curious mix of them both. Leia’s warm brown eyes and ethereal smile. Han’s strong nose and manly ruggedness. His body was of a man now - built like marble - hard years of training as a Jedi and then as the First Order war dog showing through in his impressive physique. It wasn’t like that the last time Lando saw him. In fact, he remembers a little boy with doughy little arms and legs, stark naked, running over to him like an excited puppy.

“Ben Solo.” Lando laughed out loud.

—-

“Lando.” Man, this kid’s voice was deeper than a Sarlacc pit.

“That’s Uncle Lando to you, kid” Lando playfully punched Ben’s arm “Boy what are they feeding you out there? Whole roasted Banthas?? I could swear I thought you’d grow no bigger than your mom! you were so small and gangly and you ate so little —-“

Lando looked up at Ben and his eyes were full of tears. Uh oh.

“Come here.” He brings Ben in for a hug. 

“Uncle Lando.” Ben’s voice broke as he welcomed Lando’s warm hug. “I’m..I’m...”

“I know, kid. You’re sorry. We all mess up. You messed up in a MAJOR way I am not going to lie” He looked at Ben pointedly.

“I wanted - I wanted to give up. I wanted to leave it all. I wanted to give my saber to my father”

“..and you did, eventually.” Lando started to walk over to the other side of the room, rummaging through his closet, still talking to Ben. “Your father would always say- It takes many zigs and zags and turns but what matters is where you end up. And you ended up here, with me”

“Uncle Lando I..I killed him” his eyes were starting to well up with tears.

Lando stopped rummaging and turned to face Ben. “Ben. I knew Han like nobody else knew Han. He was a nobody. He was alone. He fought for who he was. He’s scrappy and angry. He’s been hurt and he’s learned to not care for anything – that is, until he met your mother...and you. He would have died for you both.”

“I killed him” Ben said again, not seeking forgiveness, or any sort of validation. It’s just that here, with Lando, he wanted to come completely clean.

“KYLO REN killed him. He would have _died_ for you, Ben Solo. And he did. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. He saved you. He did it. Because you are here now.”

\----

Lando pointed to a chair in a corner. “Have a seat, Ben. Take off that tunic and make yourself comfortable” 

Ben peeled off his tunic. It felt like peeling off the last of Kylo Ren. He just had his undershirt now – it was tattered and worn, but he felt free.

He felt comfortable here, with his uncle. He didn’t remember the last time he felt taken care of. He was glad he came.

“I..I don’t know why I’m here, Uncle Lando. I felt a calling.. To go to you. I wasn’t sure if the voice was from the dark side but I felt I needed to be here and..”

“Ahh.” Lando exclaimed. “There it is”.

He takes the blaster out of the box. It was old - but it was still shiny. “Beautiful.” Lando examined it. Looks like it’s still in good working condition.

“You know, Ben.” Lando started walking over to Ben. Ben was alarmed-is he- is he going to shoot me..Ben was completely unarmed. He looked around for something to defend himself with. There was nothing. 

“Dark side..light side..it’s all mumbo jumbo to your father and I. I spent years in Pasaana living the simple life with the locals and it was glorious. No Jedi, Sith, Empire, First Order, whatever you call it now.” He was moving closer. 

“But once in a while strange things happen. Like me keeping this blaster all these years. Like your father, telling me - on the last day I saw him, many many years ago.. that you’ll be here. You’ll come to me.” Lando cocked the blaster to fire mode. Ben braced himself.

Lando handed him the blaster.

“He also said that when you do show up at my door – I should give you this. He said you’ll need it. You were already Kylo Ren then, you know. And I thought he was crazy. You had the whole First Order arsenal at your fingertips - why would you need this old blaster?” Lando chuckled. “But here you are, with nothing but your ratty outfit and your glorious hair, sitting in my room. What do you know! It’s true! All of it”

Ben was relieved. He thought for sure he was going to get shot for what he did. He took the blaster. He’s always wanted this. Suddenly he was that little boy again, looking up to his sleek Uncle Lando and his shiny blaster.

\--

“Looks good on you, kid” Lando smiled.

“Thank you” Ben felt the blaster in his hand. He smiled.

“Now... _go get her_. Run.”

——

Lando watched him go off into the night.

He should’ve at least given him a change of clothes. That boy would look good in one of his outfits.

He pictured Ben, going full Solo on those Sith guards, taking the whole Sith Eternal and that nasty old zombie Palpatine with that old blaster. 

“Oh Han.” Lando said aloud, sadly. He thought of that little boy running towards him. Pulling on his cape. Sitting on his lap just listening to him and Han talk. A sweet boy. He wouldn’t survive this. He wouldn’t survive the first set of guards.

“The boy doesn’t stand a chance doesn’t he”

——-

But, he DID. He made it. He at least made it to Rey, who is now sitting here, moping around at the biggest party of the year. 

Ahh…Lando thought. They were in love. That was beautiful. Sad now..but beautiful.

“I _wasn’t_ alone Lando. But I am now.” Rey was still staring into space.

She was lost in the memory of all the times she was with Ben. All the Force bonds they will no longer have. He was there, when their hands touched. In the Throne Room. On the Death Star. And on Exegol. He was there. He saved her. He saved the galaxy. She was about to strike down Palpatine in anger and revive the Sith. And then he came. He came for her.

“He did it. That Solo boy really did it” Lando was laughing. Han would be proud.

Rey looked up, startled. “You _know?_ You know Ben was there?”

“Why of course I did kid..where did you think he got his blaster?”

Rey pictured Ben - coming back for her, running with an old blaster. She smiled.

“He came back for me, Lando”

“Of course he did. He still has so much of his father’s heart in him. And he’ll _always_ be with you. Wait here”

\--

Rey felt relief that at least one other person knew Ben. Knew that he came. That he saved her. 

Lando emerged from his tent and dusted off Ben’s Kylo Ren tunic. “I think you should have this”

Rey saw the familiar fabric - black and quilted, all messed up from their battle at the Death Star- and it still had that large hole where Rey stabbed him. Where she touched him. She touched it again now and felt..him. She felt the tears start to come.

“Lando - where did you get this -“

“A story, for another time. Keep it. He would have wanted you to have it.” Lando smiled at her. Poor girl. Han and Leia would have been proud to call her their daughter in law. 

“Now I suggest you go out there and enjoy this victory with your friends. You’re young. There will be more adventures. Dry those tears young Rey.”

\---

Rey watched him join the others in the revelry. 

The celebration was still going strong. Ewoks were using stormtrooper helmets as musical instruments. Off to the side one of the rebels was imitating Kylo Ren as the other pretended to gun him down. They all laughed.

Rey has seen enough. She was angry. None of them would be celebrating if Ben didn’t come back for her. _No one_ knew what Ben Solo did for her. For the galaxy. In the end. No one but Lando. 

Rey unfolded his tunic, unmistakably Kylo Ren’s - and slid her arm through the armholes. It was way too big. She fought back the tears as she felt him wrapped around her. No more tears. She knows what she has to do.

She walked over to where C3PO was, in her Kylo Ren tunic. She walked proud. She walked with the Solo swagger. The music ground to a halt as a collective gasp ran through the Resistance base. She saw Lando give her a small nod. She sat in the middle.

‘’There’s something I need to tell you. All of you’’ 

She felt all eyes on her. They were whispering. About her tunic. 

She did not care. They were going to listen. They were going to know HIS story.

 _''_ _His name was Ben Solo. . .''_

**Author's Note:**

> ....and he deserved better.
> 
> @missporgy


End file.
